The Deaths of Noble Team
by 00death
Summary: This is how I think Noble Team should have died. They are  not all that long so its not really worth having a summary. If it did I would basicaly be rewriting the storys. I accept anonomis reviews. I do not own Halo.
1. Emile

The Death Of Emile

_**I know this isn't how Emile really dies, but this is how I think he should have. I'm pretty sure you'll agree. This will give you something far more epic than the game to visualize. This is how I thought it was going to be before I saw it, and to tell you the truth I was kind of disappointed to see the real thing.**_

_**I do not own Halo.**_

Due to malfunctioning radio transceivers Noble six could do nothing but watch as Emile oblivious to anything but the Phantoms he was shooting from the MAC cannon was stabbed through the back with an Energy Sword by an Elite Zealot. It lifted him out of the gun as Emile pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it in the neck causing it to drop him. Then staggering in pain he reached for his shotgun as he was stabbed again from behind.

"if I'm goin down I'm takin you with me," he yelled.

Then he grabbed the elite and another one, ignited all the grenades on his belts and jumped down into the massing hoard of Covenant…

The last thing noble six saw of Emile was a giant explosion destroying the whole entire building. When he walked up through the remains all he found was pools of Covenant blood, random bits of armor and weapons, and Emile's helmet split in half and charred so badly that the skull was indistinguishable. From then on he vowed to do everything he could to destroy the Covenant.

_**Any of you that have played Reach know that this is not the real ending, but I'm pretty sure you'll agree this would have been far cooler. Don't forget to write a review and tell me your thoughts. Also don't forget to tell your friends about this story.**_

_**I will try to write an alternate death to every member of Noble team.**_


	2. Jorge

_**The Death of Jorge**_

_**Ok… so my old version of Jorge's death kind of sucked, but here's my new version. I thought about it for a while trying to improve It, so tell me what you think.**_

"NO! JORGE! DON'T!" Screamed Six as she was pushed out of the Covenant Cruiser.

"Alright… This is it," said Jorge as he picked up his custom machinegun turret and prepared to head out on his next and final mission.

He walked down the hallway they had cleared and into the next corridor where he discovered to their surprise a massive amount of Covenant preparing an ambush. Within mere seconds every alien in the room was on the ground dead and bleeding. He continued on walking on through corridor after corridor and down hallway after hallway mowing down everything in his path with his devastating gun. Finally after killing almost everything on his floor Jorge made it to the engine room. As he walked through the door one last Grunt confronted him and almost without a glance he punched it in face and kept walking up to the core.

"Here we go," thought Jorge," I had a good one…"

That was the last thing Jorge thought before the bomb went off and the ship was gone forever.

"NOOO!" screamed Six as she watched the ship disappear forever. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a small amount of red and yellow. "Jorge! Oh my god, you're alive!"

Just then a whole fleet of closely packed Covenant cruisers came out of slipspace. The most centered one in the fleet was right above the unconscious body of Jorge and it picked him up in its tractor beam and out of sight.

All Six could do was watch in fear and horror for a very long period of time as she fell towards the planet and the ships grew closer. Suddenly the ship that had taken Jorge lost its right side engine exploded and the tightly packed ships all collided into each other and exploded in a gigantic explosion disintegrating the entire fleet in just a matter of seconds and the additional thrust from the shockwave sent six down towards orbit and down to the planets crust, but the extra speed effected her position and she landed hard on her leg causing minor injuries. The force at which she went towards the planet was so great that it melted her assault rifle to melt leaving her with nothing but a magnum and badly damaging her shields.

Thus was the real end of the awesome Spartan Jorge…

_** So, that's my new version of Jorge's death. Those of you who read my old version I hope you liked it better. Whether you did or not don't forget to write a review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Kat

**_Death of Kat_**

_**I thought Kat's death was pretty lame, so I decided to write my own for my next chapter. I know the Covenant can't speak English anymore, but just think of this as translated. Is not all that different from the original, but I thought I'd add a funny twist.**_

__"Come on Noble, it's time to go," said Carter as they walked through the building.

"Calm down Carter," said Kat,"Were not in any hur-"

She was cut short as suddenly a needle from a Jackal sniper's Needle Rifle hit the wall right were her head had been a second ago. She and Six looked over to the left just as the Jackal hit the ground with a bone snapping crunch for he had slipped and fallen out of the Phantom.

"Argh, do I have to do everything around here," said an Elite Zealot as he pulled out his Plasma Launcher and charged it up.

Unfortunately Kat and Six weren't fast enough and all four shots hit Kat square in the face. Just in time Emile jumped by and tackled Six out of the way. They were both hit with the edge of the blast and did not suffer any injuries.

"No! Kat!" yelled Carter as he grabbed a Rocket Launcher and opened fire.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed the elite," GO, THEY HAVE ROCKETS!"

The pilot gunned it so hard that the elite fell out and to his horrible luck landed right on the Needle Rifle which had been propped up by the Jackal's body. Again due to his horrible luck he was still conscious when both rockets hit him and completely destroyed his and the Jackal's bodies. Then sprinting as fast as he could Carter shot one more rocket and hit the Phantom square in the engine causing it to blow up in a massive explosion.

"Oh no, not Kat too," said Six," her we really needed."

"Well, we can't do anything else know," said Carter with a sorrowful tone in his voice, "Let's move on out!"

"Well, at least you stopped them sir," commented Emile who as usual showed no emotion at all.

_** This is how I thought Kat should have died, so review and tell me how you think I did. Also don't forget to tell your friends. My next chapter will either be Carter or possibly Six, but I think I might save that for last. I need to think a while before remake Jorge and I'm still not sure what to do about Jun, but here you go for now.**_


End file.
